


Remedy

by miera



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Semipublic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeking a cure for boredom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> For **melyanna**

The instructors at the Academy had warned them about this. Everyone tended to think life in Starfleet was a long string of wild adventures and narrow escapes, danger and heroism and sacrifice and the heights of human achievement. And it was. Sometimes.

And then there was the rest of the time, when it was boring as hell.

Sickbay was spotless. Every single item was in precisely the right place. The inventory had been done and redone and then done again until every fiber of every bandage was counted. Even her quarters were so clean and tidy you could eat off the floor. The ship hadn't been this clean since they left space dock.

Christine walked through the empty Sickbay and into the CMO's office. Dr. McCoy was sitting in his desk chair, swiveling back and forth, while trying to balance a stylus on its end. In other circumstances she would consider this a potential sign of tragic space dementia, especially since her arrival didn't make him flinch or look the slightest bit embarrassed to be wasting time in such a fashion.

She sat down in the chair across from him and sighed. "I can't believe I'm hoping some butterfingers in Engineering will have some sort of small accident."

He arched an eyebrow. "Be careful what you wish for, darlin'."

Chris narrowed her eyes at him. The endearment was supposed to be strictly an off-duty thing, but they'd been slipping lately. Then again, they'd sent the entire rest of the medical staff off a couple of hours ago because other than routine matters like the Captain's allergy shots, there was nothing for them to do.

"You cannot tell me you're not dying of boredom," she replied, nodding at the stylus. "Even Spock has suggested out loud that maybe we're stuck in some sort of temporal loop without realizing it, it's been so quiet."

Len gave up the parlor trick. "I just keep reminding myself that soon enough we'll be remembering this as one of the good old days."

She shook her head but really, what else did she expect? Len McCoy was one of the most deeply pessimistic people she'd ever met.

And he was probably right.

He leaned back in his chair. "Besides, I'm more worried about when the Captain is going to snap and institute some sort of crazy team building exercise for the sake of 'morale' but really because he can't take sitting on his ass any longer."

Chris had heard about the unofficial betting pool on how long Captain Kirk would hold out before he decided to fly into Klingon space or something just to liven things up. McCoy's suggestion was honestly more frightening. "Please tell me you're not giving him ideas."

He snorted. "More like discouraging some of his. You don't want to know the wargame scenario he came up with last night."

"You say that and it automatically makes me want to ask, you know that, right?"

The look he shot her was half-pained, half-amused. "There was going to be an alien fabric-eating virus unleashed on the ship."

"A fabric... oh for heaven's sake." She put her hand over her eyes. "He wanted the crew wargaming _naked_?"

"Especially the females," McCoy said with a small smirk.

"I'll bet." Her blood ran cold just at the thought of having to run around without her clothes in front of everyone. Granted, she'd seen a good portion of the crew nude to at least some degree, but there was a big difference between seeing some skin while healing some broken ribs and being completely exposed in front of half the ship at once. While having to run and bend over and who knew what else. "How did you talk him out of that one?"

Len stood up and came around the desk to lean against it. "I pointed out that with his luck, in the middle of naked wargaming was when a Klingon squadron would show up and start shooting."

Chris laughed ruefully, because that sounded about par for the course, actually.

She noted that Len was smiling, but his eyes were looking at her in a way that had become familiar in the last few months. A way that was also supposed to be just for off-duty time, except for a couple weeks ago in the supply closet, and on that one away mission last month, and yes their whole "not at work" policy was eroding pretty fast.

"That gives me an idea, though." He held out a hand and she let him pull her to her feet, slightly wary of his attempt to look innocent. He'd picked that expression up from Jim, but Jim had a lifetime of honing his "aren't I just adorable and trustworthy?" look. On Len it was much less convincing. He tugged her close, spreading his legs slightly to make room for her body, his fingers threaded through hers.

His other hand slid up her hip, his thumb brushing against the sensitive spot there through her uniform in a way that told her it wasn't accidental. "If we want to break out of this rut we're in and generate some excitement, the best thing to do is something that would surely be horribly embarrassing, if you got caught."

She rolled her eyes, trying vainly to repress the way his intent look affected her. It was probably a lost cause, because he leaned forward and nuzzled her neck, his lips ghosting against her ear.

On the other hand, she really was spectacularly bored. "I'm not sure cuddling in your office qualifies as horribly embarrassing, Len," she goaded.

This time it was his teeth, biting her ear just enough to make her arch. "That better?" he muttered, before his tongue flickered over the sweet spot beneath her ear.

"Uh," she said articulately. His mouth was now trailing hot, wet kisses along her throat and her fingers were digging into his shoulders without her intending it. She struggled to retain her train of thought. "Nope. I think some nudity will be required to be, ah, suitably embarrassing."

"You or me?"

"What?" His hands were sliding over her body and it was ridiculous how good that felt through her uniform but the man knew all her hot spots too well.

Len pulled away enough to look at her, amused, "Who gets naked in this scenario, you or me?"

"Why not both?" Her voice was a little more plaintive than she wanted. She did manage to slip one hand up under the tunic of his uniform and drag her fingers against the bare skin of his lower back.

He retaliated by sliding a hand up under her skirt and fondling her ass. "I thought you vetoed the idea of naked wargaming?"

For a moment she couldn't remember why she would ever object to Len being naked, before she was able to compose herself. "Well, this isn't exactly wargaming." She used her nails on his skin this time.

His eyebrow went up again, in a "you sure of that?" gesture as his fingers brushed against her underwear. Oh merciful lord. She blushed bright pink as his eyes widened slightly as he registered the dampness of the fabric. This time there was a definite smirk on his face.

It was tempting to simply lean in and let him have his way with her right here and now, but it went against her instinct to let him win so easily. Instead she rubbed her body against his just enough to get his attention while her free hand ran through his hair, messing it up thoroughly. "It occurs to me that real, total, kill-me-now embarrassment is going to take something more dramatic than some partial nudity in your office."

His expression was less coherent now, but he nodded, licking his lips. Christine couldn't resist leaning in to follow with her own tongue and they were both distracted for a second with hungry kisses. Len pulled away for air. "Right. Okay. So, if we were going to step this up a notch, we'd need a, um, more public location?"

She nodded, squirming against his fingers, which were pressing harder now.

He chuckled, which nearly undid her entirely, the low, dirty sound going right through her body, making every muscle tense with desire. His breath was warm against her cheek. "You have any idea how many fantasies I've had of taking you up against one of the biobeds, Chris? Making you come right in front of God and everybody?"

She shook her head, laughing and shuddering simultaneously. "No everybody. At least, not until the critical moment, right?"

He nodded, then his eyes caught her and he went still. "You up for it?" he asked seriously.

She couldn't answer for a moment. It was one thing to joke around about public or even semi-public sex, actually doing it was another. The ship's computer was recording them now, of course, but the CMO's office wasn't available to anyone except the Captain under certain types of emergencies in order to protect medical confidentiality. Sickbay, though, could be spotted in the security feeds if anyone happened to go looking. And that was without the risk of someone coming into the room.

Her heart was pounding in her chest. She knew Len wouldn't object if she said no and suggested they just go back to his quarters. He would goad and push her in a lot of ways, but not like this.

There was a light in his eyes right now, though, mischief and sex mixed together. He knew how aroused she was; even without advanced medical training he couldn't have missed her reaction. She couldn't miss his either, of course. The thought of letting him have her like that, out in the open, was making her wetter than she would have ever expected.

So what if someone saw them? It wasn't like anyone on the ship didn't know about them.

And in all of human medical science, nobody had ever died of embarrassment. That she knew of.

She couldn't quite speak so instead she backed away, taking his hand and leading him out of his office and into the large, empty room. The lights were dimmed, but she saw Len glance toward the doors. He looked back at her, a question on his face. He could order the computer to lock the doors using his CMO code, which would keep anyone but the Captain out. Trembling slightly, she shook her head. If they were going to do this, they were going all the way.

Len took two fast steps forward and kissed her hard. She felt one of the biobeds against her back, then his hands were sliding up under her skirt and tugging roughly at her panties. He pushed them down her legs and then without warning, grabbed her hips and lifted her up onto the bed.

He bent over and yanked her underwear from her legs, tossing it aside. Chris looked at him curiously. This was not what she'd been expecting.

He didn't say anything, just pushed her skirt up, gently parting her legs. When his hands slid under her thighs she moaned, realizing what he intended to do. She caught the edge of his smile before his face was pressed between her legs and his mouth was moving hungrily.

She fell back, propping herself up on one arm while her fingers grabbed his hair. She was already so aroused, it wasn't going to take much, and she tensed against his body, wanting him to make her come fast.

He didn't. She cursed under her breath. The longer this took, the greater the chance of getting caught, and he _knew it_ and that was why he was deliberately not licking where she needed it and oh God, he was going to make this last until...

Ironically it was the thought of Len taking hours to eat her out spread across a bed like this that made her orgasm hit. She bucked into his mouth, her fingers fisted so tightly in his hair she had to be hurting him, but God, it was good, so good.

It took a minute for Christine to compose herself. Len was rubbing her legs gently, watching her with amusement and an annoying amount of pride. She pulled him in for a kiss, letting her heel dig into his backside. He was definitely completely ready to keep going. "So what now?" It was his fantasy, after all.

Len growled, reaching down to shove his pants out of the way fast. He pulled her hips to the edge of the bed and glanced at her for a only a second before sliding into her all the way.

She was still riding the first orgasm, her body still aroused. She braced herself on her hands, wrapping her legs around his waist as he began to thrust into her fast and hard. She could feel another climax approaching, and she didn't bother fighting it, staring at Len as he fucked her right here, out in the open in the middle of Sickbay. She was half-naked on a bed and anyone could come in and see her like this. The Security officers could be watching right now, or on the recorded feed later.

She arched her back, pushing her hips down to get an even better angle. Her breasts were pushed out like this and she let her head fall back. She heard Len mutter her name, his voice rough. She could feel him pulsing inside her already. She replied in kind, letting the risk and the adrenaline and the feeling of him hot and hard deep inside her wash together until she let go, crying out sharply as she came again.

Len lasted only a few heartbeats after she did. Her arms were shaking from the strain and she grabbed on to him to keep from flopping back and off the narrow edge of the bed. He tugged her upright, letting her lean against his shoulder as they got their breath back.

He pulled away after a minute, smoothing her dress back into place. Chris shook her head, leaning over to snag her underwear from the end of the bed. She hopped down, keeping a hand on the edge to cover any wobbling of her legs, and then stepped carefully into her panties and pulled them back into place.

Len watched every move she made closely. She could practically hear his thoughts, but she crossed her arms. "Well that failed spectacularly."

"What?" he demanded indignantly.

She gestured to the still-empty room. "You're the one who thought something exciting might finally happen, Doctor."

She held her poker face for as long as she could while he retraced their conversation. She couldn't keep in the laugh though when he rolled his eyes at her. He kissed her before she could say anything else. "If that didn't qualify as _exciting_ for you, sweetheart..."

Given what they'd just done, it seemed silly to not put her arms around him. "Yes?"

"I'll have to try alternative methods," he told her seriously, although his hand pinched her ass at the same time.

"That sounds like a good remedy for boredom," Chris said serenely.


End file.
